It's Everyday Bro (Songfic)
by dogpoo! dedicated 2 blazey bc this is a fanfic of goldenstar's quest n blazey wrote that!!1 omg blazey im ur biggest fan* plz notice this senpai uwu also this is an au!!! bc i have no idea what happens in the rest of goldenstar's quest ;( *on opposite day FANS!!!!!!!!1111 sign here!!!! :D OMG YES!!! Satisfaction is not in my nature. Surrender is not in mine 04:12, August 26, 2017 (UTC) ...sure --forever and always 04:38, August 26, 2017 (UTC) - yass queen *this is lyrix her sig is not working* IT'S EVERYDAY BRO Yup, y'all can't handle this Y'all don't know what's about to happen baby Team 10 Los Angeles - Cali boy But I'm from Ohio though - white boy Goldenkit stared at the sky, eyes wide. "Mommy?" she asked her mommy Geatherpool. "Why is the stars are big?" "Oh my god Goldenkit stars is not so big usually!" Feathetpool gasped. "And look sweetie they are getting bigger and bigger as we talk! Look Look! Honeu come here!" "Mommy why don't we get the other kits to see this/" Goldenkit wondered. "They should see too!" "Shh," Featherppol whispered. "Donut talk. The stars- theyre growing into cats!!!" Goldenkit looked in shock, "Oh it's StareClan mommy! StarClan!" And it was!! The stares were coming out of the sky and growing big big big and they started to be cats! Cats was coming at Goldenkit! She let out squeal and scrabbled backwards but the stares kept getting closer and closer. Reatherpeool looked at Goldenkit. "Whats wring honey???" she ask. "Stars are coming!" Goldenkit yowled. "Mommy help!" It's everyday bro With the Disney Channel flow 5 mill on YouTube in 6 months Never done before Passed all the competition man PewDiePie is next Then Jake Paul Featherpool turned her back to Foldenkit. "Goldenkit...im sorry. But Im not your mother." "WHAT?!?!!?!?!" Goldenkit yelled. "Mommy- Featherpool- what do you mein?" "Mm, chow mein-" Deathpool stpped herself. "Goldenkit i mean yur mother is Mossheart. But missheart died giving birth 2 u. So dont call me mOmmy." "WERE YOU LYING THIS WHOLE TIME???" Goldenkit was in tears. "Was you faking it when you hugged me? When you licked me and called me 'my love'?" "No, no, tha was all real, Godlenkit," Featherpool said. "But right now I hat eyou because chaaracter inconsistency." Foldenkit was sobbing now. But then the stare-cats surrounded her. Feather[ool couldn't see them, she only turned and wakled away. "Goldenkit, I am your mother. MOssheart. Mossheart1." Mossheart licked Goldenkit's head. Even though Goldenkit shouldn't have been able to, she felt Mossheart's tongue. She was speshul! Thats why! "Goldenkit do not worry.....you will pass all your competition to Fratherpool's heart. Pewdiepie is next." "Huh?" But Mossheart1 hwas gone now. Man I'm popping all these checks Got the brand new Rolex And it met the Lambo too And I'm coming with the crew This is Team 10, -----''' '''Who the hell are flippin' you? "Molestar! Molestar we found kits!" Goldenkit's head flipped up. She did a backflip too. "OMG!! New kits!" More playmates! Goldenkit was so happy she jumped out of the nursry but Featherpool gently tugged her back. "Hush dear, let's go out together with Leafkit, Shadekit, Petuniakit, and Foxglovekit." Goldenkit's eyes were big as full moons. Featherpool was so nice to her now- was this the character inconsistency she mentioned before? "Can I hold your tail when we go out?" Golddnkit asked. Featherpool purred. "Ofc honey. I know we have a turn system in this family but you're just so gosh darn cute that I will let you be an exception. As I have done twelve times in the past." They twined tails and grabbed the rest of the kits to go outside. Molestar stood in the light, his eyes bright. Glittering chestnut fur sparkled and swished in the wind. "OMS! Mommy, Molestare has hair!" Featherpool tipped her head. "What are you talking about hun? Molestar has always had hare." Goldenkit facepalmed. "No! Is this chracter inconsistincy again?" "Yes." Goldenkit sighed. "Oh well." Molestar picked up the kits Skybreeze brought, purring. Goldenkti thought, with his flashing amber eyes, she had never seen a more handsome tom. "Here is new kits," Molestar said, throwing them in nursery. "I totally am not the secret father with Skybreeze. Please take care of the m Featherpool." "Yes, of course I will," Featherpool says. "I definitely have plenty of milk to take in new cats. Not like I ran out of malk moons ago since I birthed two kits but take care of five." The kits were so tiny and fluffy! Goldenkit poked one, and he said "oh goldenkit. youre so hot." Goldenkit blushed. The kit got up, and shook her apw. "Hi. My name is Kritakit. This is my siblings, Firekit, Alpacakit, and Saikit. nd Like I said, you are Hot." Goldenkit stammered. "O- I- I- um- whaddyoumeani'mhot?hahahanoimnotimjustnormal." She was blishing a lot. "Ur really hot," and Kritakit suddenly looked so handsome to her. He definitely didn't need malk even though he was tiny before because why? "Character inconsistency!" Shh, Goldnkot stop brakieng the fourth wall! "Sprry." Anyways Kritakit kissed Goldenkit. On the mouth. Goldenkit melted away into bliss. "Kritakit," she whispered into his lips. "Hou are....so handsome. You make me so happy. We should get married." Now Kritakit blueshed. "Goldenkit we are only kits! We msut wait." "Okay." And you know I kick them out If they ain't with the crew Yeah, I'm talking about you You beggin' for attention Talking on Twitter too Alpacakit, Firekit, and Saikit was bullying Goldenkit! They tear the dress off her back, spill punch on the birthday girl, and provoked the sweet kindly girl to punch them! surrounded Goldenkit and pretended to play-fight, but had their claws out! Goldenkit wss bleeding, and ran back to Kritakit, who hugged her. "Goldenkit, my love, what's wrong?" he murmured. Goldenkit whimpered. "Your littermates hurt me!" she yowled. "Look!" and she showed him her cuts and bruises. Kritakit gasped. "Gildenkit stop being so jealous!!!" he shouted. "my littermats would NEVER do that to yoi! Do not lie! i am sorry i cannot spend Every single moment of the day with you but I have my littermates to think about too! You are just jelly!" Goldenkit scrambled away, shocked. "But Kritakit-" Kritakit shaked his head. "Im sorry Goldenkit. But I have to break up with you. You know, I kick them out if they ain't with the crew. We just....can't be together." And Goldenkit fell to her nest, sobbing. Why did Kritakit have to break up with her??!?!?!?!? She was so depressed now, and fell asleep crying. But you still hit my phone last night It was 4:52 and I got the text to prove And all the recordings too Don't make me tell them the truth And I just dropped some new merch And it's selling like a God, church "Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw! Golednpaw!" Goldenpaw was so happy, but her heart was so raw. She looked over to the medicine den, where a pile of herbs lay. Medicine could heal her paws, but they could never heal her heart. Goldenpaw and Kritapaw...they were over. Forever. Oh, how much it hurt! It hurt more than Featherpool, her own mother who had known her all her life, rejecting her. Because romantic love, as evidenced by countless terrible YA novels, is superior to parental love and any and every other form of platonic love. Ohio's where I'm from We chew 'em like it's gum We shooting with a gun The tattoo just for fun I Usain Bolt and run Catch me at game one I cannot be outdone Jake Paulers number one spaceholder It's everyday bro It's everyday bro It's everyday bro I said it's everyday bro ''' spaceholder '''You know it's Nick Crompton And my collar stay poppin' spaceholder Yes, I can rap And no, I am not from Compton England is my city And if it weren't for Team 10 Then the US would be ----ty I'll pass it to Chance 'Cause you know he stay litty spaceholder Two months ago You didn't know my name And now you want my fame? '----- I'm blowin' up' I'm only going up spaceholder Now, I'm going off I'm never fallin' off Like Mag, who? Digi who? Who are you? spaceholder All these beefs I just ran through Hit a milli in a month Where were you? Hatin' on me back in Westfake You need to get your straight spaceholder Jakey, brought me to the top Now we really poppin' off Number 1 and number 4 That's why these fans all at our door It's lonely at the top spaceholder So we all going We left Ohio Now the trio's all rollin' It's Team 10, -----''' '''We back again, always first, never last We the future, we'll see you in the past spaceholder It's everyday bro It's everyday bro It's everyday bro I said it's everyday bro spaceholder Hold on, hold on, hold on Can we switch the language? We 'bout to hit it spaceholder Sí, lo único que quiero es dinero Trabajando en YouTube todo el día entero Viviendo en USA El sueño de cualquiera Enviando dólares a mi familia entera spaceholder Tenemos a una persona por encima Se llama Donald Trump y está en la cima Desde aquí te cantamos Can I get my visa? Martinez Twins, representando España Desde la pobreza a la fama spaceholder It's everyday bro It's everyday bro It's everyday bro I said it's everyday bro spaceholder Yo, it's Tessa Brooks The competition shook These guys up on me I got 'em with the hook Lemme educate ya' And I ain't talking book spaceholder Panera is your home? So stop calling my phone I'm fly like a drone They buying like a loan Yeah, I smell good Is that your boy's cologne? spaceholder Is that your boy's cologne? Started balling, Quicken loans Now I'm in my flippin' zone Yes, they all copy me But, that's some ----ty clones Stay in all designer clothes spaceholder And they ask me what I make I said it's 10 with six zeros Always plug, merch link in bio And I will see you tomorrow 'cause It's everyday bro 'Peace ' spaceholder